Un nuevo comienzo
by Obini
Summary: Toph y Sokka sienten atracción el uno por el otro, pero están confundidos. Durante la captura y posterior enjuiciamiento a Yakone, lo que allí acontece les hace salir de dudas sobre lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Contiene Lemmon así que ya van avisados. (aunque los sucesos nos fueron develados durante LOK, considero que la historia forma parte de universo ATLA)


**Disclaimer:** _The Last AirBender no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen a continuación. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece._

 **Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

Notas de la autora: Querido AI **MikoBicho-chan** no imaginas cuanto me costó hacer esta historía, sobre todo porque nunca había shippeado a esta pareja y se me hacía muy dificil verla en un plano romántico. Además habías pedido un fic Lemmon ¡lo cual complicaba mucho más las cosas! Pero bueno, me devané los sesos y creo haber logrado algo, espero que sea de tu agrado, no te entretengo más y te dejo leer el fic. _(Please ten piedad de mi, es mi primer Lemmon )_ XD

 **Un nuevo comienzo.**

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

-¡Ah vamos Sokka! ¿Cuándo me has visto dudar a la hora de hacer mi trabajo? Sabes muy bien que puedo hacerlo.

\- No dudo de tus habilidades, pero sé que Yakone es un criminal muy peligroso. No creo que unos pocos oficiales sean suficientes para enfrentarlo. Deberías hacerte acompañar de Aang.

-Deja a pies ligeros tranquilo, bastante ocupado está con sus asuntos de avatar. Mis hombres son excelentes maestros, capaces de enfrentarse a cualquier criminal y no estarán solos ¡yo iré al frente de ellos! Si no me considerara lo suficientemente capaz para mantener el orden en Ciudad República, hace mucho tiempo que hubiera dimitido de mi cargo ¡concejal Sokka!- dijo esto último con cierto dejo venenoso en la voz, esperando de esta forma dar por zanjado el asunto.

Sokka pareció entender, si algo había aprendido en todos estos años, era a tratar de evitar discusiones con Toph.

-No existe mejor jefe de policía para esta Ciudad que tú – comenzó a decir en un tono mucho más bajo y conciliador- A lo largo de estos años he podido apreciar la grandeza de tus habilidades y te he visto convertir en la más grande maestra tierra. Pero los reportes que nos han llegado sobre Yakone indican que es un maestro sangre, una habilidad muy peligrosa que no debemos subestimar. Sé que lo confrontarás a plena luz del día, pero aún así debes entender mi preocupación- hizo una pausa y la miró fijamente a los ojos- No me perdonaría si algo te pasara, no creo que sepa vivir sin ti – dijo esto último casi en un susurro.

La maestra metal fingió no escuchar ese último comentario, aunque no pudo evitar un leve estremecimiento, que para su tranquilidad pasó desapercibido por el hombre.

-Estaré bien- fue todo lo que dijo y se marchó cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

 _Estaré bien_ – se repitió para si misma mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de la comisaria. No cabía dudas de que el último comentario de Sokka la había desconcertado- ¿Por qué dijo eso? Pude sentir que lo dijo en serio, pero ¿por qué ahora? ¿por qué a esta alturas?- Continuaba cavilando. No pudo reprimir un suspiro cuando a su cabeza vinieron pensamientos románticos con respecto a su viejo amigo, sacudió la cabeza tratando de desecharlos- _¡Maldición! Pensé que había dejado todo esto en el pasado_.

Pese a que le costó reconocerlo, tras varios años luchando contra sus sentimientos y tratando de definirlos, la aparentemente ruda maestra tierra, se había tenido que reconocer a si misma, que lo que sentía por su compañero de aventuras era algo que, sin dudas, iba mucho más allá de una simple amistad. Pero él había comenzado una relación con Sukki y Toph no iba a interponerse, además desconocía si era correspondida. Así que sepultó sus sentimientos y continuó con su vida sin decir nada a nadie, sin que nadie sospechara. Pero desde la separación de Sokka y Sukki era como si, esos viejos sentimientos volvieran a aflorar, pero ella no se sentía con fuerzas para volver a lidiar con ellos ¿qué pasaría si Sokka volviera a elegir a otra mujer en vez de a ella? No, no podía volver a pasar por eso, así que para evitar avivar sus esperanzas había reducido el contacto con su amigo hasta planos estrictamente profesionales. Esperaba estar a salvo de esta forma.

Yakone era el criminal más peligroso de Ciudad República, varias veces las autoridades habían intentado arrestarlo, pero era astuto como un zorro y siempre lograba librarse de todas las acusaciones, pero esta vez no se repetiría esa historia.

Toph se presentó junto a un pequeño grupo de sus mejores hombres, en las afueras del restaurante donde solía almorzar el criminal. Desde que comenzó a acercarse pudo ver una silueta que le resultaba muy familiar.

- _Esto debe ser obra de Sokka_ \- pensó -¿Qué haces aquí Aang? ¡Tengo todo bajo control! - dijo un poco molesta la jefa de policía.

-En circunstancias normales no me involucraría, pero si las victimas dicen la verdad, no estamos lidiando con un criminal común. - El avatar omitió deliberadamente el hecho de que el concejal Sokka le había pedido encarecidamente que acompañara a Toph en el arresto de Yakone. Sería mucho mejo dejar que la maestra pensara que vino por su propia voluntad, aunque no estaba muy seguro de haber logrado dar esa impresión.

-Está bien- respondió Toph resignada- ¡Sígueme pies ligeros!

-Toph, tengo 40 años, puedes parar con los apodos.

-Temo que no- contestó sin poder evitar la risa, al menos burlándose un poco podía desquitarse con Aang.

El arresto de Yakone ocurrió sin los mayores contratiempos, pesé a la velada amenaza lanzada por el criminal y que no pasó desapercibida por el Avatar.

-Ves, te dije que podía manejarlo yo sola- dijo mientras se acercaba al Avatar.

-Nunca dude de ti, pero aún no debemos cantar victoria, Yakone no es de los que se rinde tan fácilmente, hay que tenerlo bien vigilado hasta el día del juicio.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, será trasladado a nuestras celdas de máxima seguridad.

-Sé que puedo contar contigo- contestó Aang mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su vieja amiga.

-Esta bien- asintió la maestra- Saluda a Katara de mi parte- comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida, pero antes se volteó para decirle- ¡Ah! Y ya puedes ir a contarle a tu amigo Sokka que todo salió bien y que por lo visto estaba equivocado, no necesité que hicieras de mi niñera.

Aang solo meneó la cabeza en señal de resignación. Esos dos habían estado actuando muy raro en lo últimos años, mientras que Sokka hacía todo lo posible por pasar más tiempo junto a la jefa de policía, esta no paraba de evitarlo usando el trabajo como escusa la mayoría de las veces. Aang no comprendía el porqué del distanciamiento entre el ahora concejal de Ciudad República y la jefa de su cuerpo de policía, quizás debería preguntarle a Katara, ella siempre estaba enterada de todo.

Era un día tranquilo, como cualquier otro para la mayoría de los habitantes de Ciudad República, sobre todo para aquellos que desconocían del desarrollo del juicio a Yakone, que en esos momentos se realizaba en el ayuntamiento de la Ciudad.

Mientras la fiscalía se enfrascaba en demostrar que el acusado era culpable y que las pruebas presentadas demostraban que había hecho uso de la rara habilidad conocida como: "sangre control", la defensa trataba de desmontar ese caso argumentando que esta era una habilidad muy difícil de dominar por un maestro agua y que además era imposible de realizarse a menos que hubiera luna llena, mientras que los testigos decían que el acusado había hecho uso de la misma en plena luz del día, por lo tanto mentían y el acusado debía ser declarado inocente.

Los miembros del jurado se retiraron a deliberar después de haber oído a ambos abogados, a su regreso fue el turno del concejal Sokka de revelar el veredicto.

-En mis años de experiencia he encontrado a personas con habilidades raras.- comenzó a decir el concejal- Una vez le di con mi boomerang a un hombre que podía hacer fuego control con su mente. Incluso el control metal había sido considerado imposible de dominar en toda la historia. Hasta que nuestra jefa de policía, Toph Beifong, desarrollara esta habilidad – continuó con su discurso Sokka mientras lanzaba una alegre mirada a la jefa de policía, quién sonrió con orgullo, al escuchar las palabras de su amigo- El gran número de testimonios y evidencias han convencido a este consejo de que Yakone, es uno de esos maestros únicos y ha utilizado esta habilidad para cometer abominables crímenes – Sokka hizo una breve pausa, miró en dirección al acusado y con el ceño fruncido, dio el veredicto final- ¡Encontramos a Yakone, culpable de todas las acusaciones! Y lo sentenciamos a una vida en prisión.

Yakone se levantó lentamente de su asiento, como si no le importara nada, ni el enfado de su abogado por la derrota, ni la sentencia que acababan de imponerle. Miro a Sokka fijamente ¡y de pronto sus pupilas cambiaron de tamaño! Sokka gritó de dolor, sintió como su cuerpo se retorció de dolor, mientras sentía como sus extremidades dejaban de obedecerle impulsadas por un extraño y desagradable control que parecía provenir desde su interior, era como si alguien manejara su sangre. Trato de resistirse pero era en vano.

Al otro lado de la sala una atónita Toph veía como dañaban a su amigo. ¡No podía permitirlo! No podía permitir que alguien hiciera uso de tan exóticas habilidades para dañar a sus semejante, ¡para dañar a Sokka! Haciendo uso de su metal control trató de capturar al prisionero, pero este al percatarse de sus intenciones la hizo experimentar el mismo dolor al que segundos antes había sometido a Sokka.

No podía controlar su cuerpo, de reojo observo como Sokka la miraba con desesperación, él también luchaba por liberarse, pero al igual que ella, sus esfuerzos eran en vano. ¡Por todos los espíritus, hasta el avatar había sido sometido por el poder de Yakone!

Yakone comenzó a hacer leves movimientos con sus manos y Toph sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba y era arrastrado hacia el maestro.

Sokka contempló impotente toda la escena desde su posición, sentía el dolor físico al que era sometido, pero mucho más le dolía ver como la persona que más le importaba en esa sala era sometida de esa forma.

- _¿La persona que más me importa en esta sala?_ \- ese pensamiento pasó fugazmente por la mente del oriundo de la tribu del sur- _¡Es la persona que más te importa en este mundo idiota!_ \- le gritó su subconsciente - _¡¿Por cuanto tiempo piensas seguir ignorando lo que sientes por ella?!_

Inmóvil debió observar como Yakone manipulaba a su antigua compañera de aventuras y la obligaba a liberarlo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando el maestro sangre la sostuvo ante él, quiso gritar cuando vio como Yakone levantó sus brazos y Toph calló al suelo como fulminada, quiso gritar pero sus cuerdas vocales no le respondían, quiso socorrerla pero su cuerpo seguía atrapado en aquella especie de embrujo. Todos en la sala cayeron al igual que la jefa de policía, él y Aang fueron los últimos que resistieron, Sokka intento luchar un poco más, pero sentía como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, hasta que ya no pudo resistir, sus ojos buscaron el cuerpo de Toph antes de caer, la vio inerte en el piso y temió lo peor, lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¡Sokka! ¿Sokka te encuentras bien? - Aang se encontraba arrodillado ante su amigo.

-Aaahh ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Me duele todo el cuerpo? – Sokka se incorporó con dificultad mientras se frotaba las sienes.

-Fuimos sometidos por Yakone, pero ya me encargué de que no vuelva a hacer usos de sus habilidades de titiritero con nadie más. ¡Le quité su poder! – contestó Aang mientras ayudaba a incorporar a su amigo.

-Cierto, estábamos enjuiciando a Yakone – y como si un relámpago hubiera alcanzado su cuerpo se terminó de incorporar rápidamente - ¡Toph! ¿¡Toph está bien!? – miró a Aang exaltado y al no obtener respuesta lo apartó de su camino corriendo en dirección hacia donde había visto caer a la oficial, minutos antes.

La encontró inerte en el suelo, al acunó entre sus brazos y la llamó con suavidad.

-Toph, toph ¿me escuchas? – no pudo evitar que su voz saliera rasgada – Toph por favor contestame.

La maestra se revolvió lentamente y comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Sokka?

-Tranquila, estoy aquí para ti, todo estaré bien.

-Yakone utilizó metal control sobre nosotros- comenzaba a recordar Toph- Mis hombres? ¿¡cómo están mi hombres!? – preguntó tratando de incorporase, sin éxito.

-Tranquila, Aang se ha encargado de Yakone, no volverá a hacer de las suyas, tus hombres están bien, todos estamos bien- agregó Sokka mientras observaba a su alrededor y veía como el Avatar ayudaba a todos los presentes en la sala, que poco a poco iban recuperándose - ¿Ya recuperaste la sensibilidad en tus piernas? – Sokka sabía muy bien que a quien más había afectado el ataque era a la otrora bandida ciega, al no poder controlar sus piernas quedaba privada de su visión.

-Aun no del todo, pero estaré bien, ya voy sintiéndome mejor, ve a ayudar a los demás- Toph no quería mostrarse desvalida.

-Mi ayuda no es necesaria. En estos momentos tú eres mi única prioridad – y diciendo esto se incorporó y la tomó en sus brazos- Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

-No, llevame a la comisaría, comienzo a sentirme mejor y quiero estar allí para concluir con todo este asunto de Yakone.

Sokka dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, acompañado de una media sonrisa.

-Esta bien, pero igual pienso que debes descansar.

-Lo haré, lo haré, ahora vamos – y para zanjar el asunto le propino un puñetazo sin mucha fuerza en el hombro - ¡Cielos, si que estoy débil aun! ¡Ni siquiera te puedo golpear con propiedad!

Ambos rieron y se dirigieron a la comisaria.

Contrario a lo que pensaba Toph, la comisaría se encontraba bastante tranquila. Despojado de sus poderes Yakone no ofrecía peligro alguno y sus bien entrenados hombres se había encargado de todo. Toph entro acompañada de Sokka, aun caminando con su ayuda, pero ya apoyada sobre sus dos piernas, no iba a permitir que la vieran entrando a comisaria en brazos del concejal ¡tenía una imagen que mantener! Al llegar a su oficina se dejó caer tras el buró, Sokka se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta.

-Bien, todo esta en orden, creo que puedes irte –habló Toph con su tono característico.

-De hecho, tenía pensado quedarme a ayudarte, sé que no lo quieres admitir, pero aún no estás del todo recuperada, además me prometiste que descansarías.

-Arrg!- la mujer se encogió de hombros y resopló – Esta bien, como quieras, pero ¡no andes estorbando por ahí!

Sokka solo sonrió.

Pasaron el resto del día ordenando todos los asuntos relacionados con el caso de Yakone. Realmente hacía mucho tiempo en que no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos y Toph se sorprendió riendo otra vez con las bromas de su amigo. Sokka disfrutaba el sonido de su risa y aprovechaba cuando la maestra se encontraba distraída dando ordenes a subalternos para admirar su figura. Hacia varios años en que había comenzado a mirarla diferente, a mirarla como mujer.

La horas pasaron, lo oficiales comenzaban a marcharse a sus hogares y la comisaría comenzó a quedarse vacía, cuando cayó la noche solo se encontraban ellos dos en todo el recinto.

-¡Hora de comer! – Sokka entró con una bandeja humeante a la oficina de Toph y una botella de jugo de cactus.

-mmm huele bien ¿dónde conseguiste eso? En todos los años que llevo aquí jamás la comida de la cafetería ha tenido ese aroma.

-¡Ventajas de ser un concejal! – contestó risueño el hombre de la coleta- Venga cenemos, sé muy bien que disfrutas la carne tanto como yo.

-Si, realmente nunca entenderé a los maestros aire. Pies ligeros no sabe lo que se pierde. ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Toph palpando la botella de jugo de cactus que Sokka colocó sobre la mesa

-Jugo de cactus ¡hoy tenemos muchas razones para celebrar! Yakone fue derrotado, Ciudad República descansa tranquila y hemos pasado todo un día juntos.

Toph dudó, no solía beber, mucho menos es su lugar de trabajo, pero la emoción de su amigo, sobre todo al decir la última frase la convenció.

-Esta bien, celebremos.

Comieron de buen humor, recordando historias del pasado, de cuando derrotaron al señor de Fuego Ozai.

-Aquella vez en el dirigible de la nación de fuego, llegué a pensar que sería nuestro fin – comentó seriamente Sokka.

Toph notó el cambio en su voz.

-Si, yo también. Por suerte llegó Sukki en nuestro rescate.

-mmm si Sukki- contestó Sokka por lo bajo. La mención de la guerrera Kyoshi ensombreció el momento.

-Disculpa Sokka, no quería traer ningún mal recuerdo al mencionarla.

-Tranquila, Sukki y yo terminamos hace mucho. El amor se había acabado y fue una decisión mutua. Aun considero que es una persona extraordinaria, siempre lo haré, simplemente mi corazón dejo de latir con esa intensidad cuando estaba a su lado. ¿No sé si me entiendes? – Sokka hizo una pausa y la miró.

-Si, lo mismo me pasó con el padre de Lin.

-¡Y aquí estamos! Viejos, solos y divorciados –soltó alegremente Sokka para relajar el ambiente

-¡Ey habla por ti! ¡Yo no soy ninguna vieja! – respondió Toph y haciendo uso de su control golpeó el pie de Sokka con una roca.

-¡Auch! Está bien, está bien.

Ambos rieron y continuaron con su cena.

-Realmente la estoy pasando muy bien, hacia mucho tiempo que no pasábamos tiempo juntos –la botella se encontraba completamente vacía y Sokka sentía como perdía sus inhibiciones. Acercó su silla un poco más a la de Toph - ¿Por qué dejamos de hacer cosas juntos?

Toph agachó la cabeza, no quería responder esa pregunta, sabía que de hacerlo debería entonces responder otras más. Sokka notó el cambio de actitud, se acercó a la maestra y tomó su mano.

-¿Sabes una cosa Toph? – habló quedamente – Aquel día en que enfrentamos a la armada del señor de fuego, cuando nos interceptaron los guardias y caímos por la borda y quedaste colgando al vacío, pensé que sería nuestro fin, pero nunca pasó por mi cabeza, ¡nunca! Soltar tu mano, si moría, lo hubiéramos hecho juntos.

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? – Toph podía sentir la proximidad de Sokka.

-¿Por que?…porque hoy, cuando Yakone te uso para escapar, experimenté el mismo vacío al saber que te podía perder. Me sentí inútil por no poder protegerte.

-Sokka, sabes bien que puedo defenderme sola.

-Si lo sé ¡pero igual quiero hacerlo! Sé que eres fuerte, independiente, capaz de enfrentar lo que la vida te lancé pero, no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes? – _Bien Toph ya has lanzado la pregunta, ya no puedes echarte atrás, te toca lidiar con la respuesta, sea cual que sea_ – pensó la maestra.

-¿Qué es lo que siento? – Sokka no esperaba esa pregunta, no tenía una respuesta preparada, al menos no con palabras. La miró a los ojos y se perdió en su profundidad, no lo pensó más, acortó la distancia, puso su mano en la cintura de la maestra y unió sus labios con los de ella. Toph sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremeció con el contacto, casi podía escuchar el metal de su armadura chirriar por la vibración que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Permaneció quieta por unos segundos, como decidiendo si debía corresponder o no a ese beso, pero al sentir las fuertes manos de Sokka sobre sus talle, sus dudas desaparecieron, rodeo el cuello del hombre con sus manos y se entregó a ese beso, que creció, se fue volviendo pasional, lujurioso, portador de tantos sentimientos reprimidos.

Se separaron agitados, Toph pasó sus manos por la cara de Sokka y pudo detectar una leve sonrisa, él continuaba con el agarre en su cintura y la fuerte presión le indicaba a la jefa de policía que quería más.

-¿En serio vamos a hacer esto? – preguntó pausadamente sin separarse del concejal, el poco juicio que aun no le había arrebatado el jugo de cactus se hizo presente.

-A menos que tú no quieras. Yo ardo en deseo – respondió Sokka con voz ronca.

Toph sintió toda la carga de deseo en su voz y lo encontró irresistiblemente sexy. No supo si culpar al jugo de cactus, a los acontecimientos del día o al hombre que tenía delante, pero debió admitirse a si misma que ella lo deseaba con la misma fuerza. ¡Espíritus lo deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo!

Sokka no recibió respuesta alguna de los labios de la maestra, pero observó con regocijo como comenzó a despojarse de su armadura haciendo uso de su control. La ayudó con el cinturón y el resto de su ropa, mientras recibía caricias por parte de la mujer. Cuando quedó solo en ropa interior y una fina camiseta blanca no pudo reprimir su impulso, la tomó en sus brazos a horcajadas y la colocó sobre el buró. Comenzó a besarla frenéticamente.

-Por todos los espíritus Toph, eres hermosa – murmuraba el hombre mientras besaba su cuello.

Toph sentía palpitar la excitación del hombre entre sus piernas, se apretó más contra él y ambos dejaron escapar un gemido. Comenzó a desvestirlo, pronto la camisa distintiva de la tribu de agua caía al suelo para hacer compañía al resto de ropa. Acarició el torso desnudo de Sokka, cada musculo bien formado, repartió sus caricias por sus brazos y espalda, incorporó sus labios al recorrido y comenzó a alternar besos y mordidas con pequeños arañazos y caricias. Sokka se estremecía de placer y Toph disfrutaba ser la que se lo proporcionada. Sokka la despojó de la camiseta, hábilmente se abrió camino hasta los broches, desasiéndose también del sujetador. Contempló extasiado los blancos pechos de la maestra, su vientre plano, parecía que el tiempo no había hecho mella en su trabajado físico. Volvieron a juntar sus labios, Sokka continuaba colocado entre las piernas de Toph, presionando, juntando sus centros, dejó de besar su labios y trazó un camino de besos por todo su cuello hasta sus senos, los besó con delicadeza, los tomó en sus manos y los masajeó. _Son perfectos_ \- pensó. Alzó la vista y contemplo la cara de placer que le regalaba la maestra, continuó bajando, besó su abdomen, sus caderas, el interior de sus muslos, comprobó con satisfacción la humedad que bañaba la ropa interior de Toph, deslizó sus dedos por los costados de la misma y la retiró.

Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Toph al saberse observada en esa posición por su antiguo compañero de aventuras. Había tenido varios encuentros sexuales con otros hombres, pero pesé a que llegó a fantasear con este momento, la realidad siempre supera a la ficción. Un gemido escapó de sus labios y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sokka había comenzado a lamer su intimidad provocando que oleadas de placer la recorrieran, se mordió los labios buscando reprimir el resto de los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de su boca. Buscó con sus manos el cuerpo del hombre y arañó sus hombros como respuesta al placer.

-Más – dejo escapar Toph con voz entrecortada.

Sokka se incorporó y agilmente se despojó de su pantalón y el resto de su ropa, acercó a Toph al borde de la mesa y mientras la besaba la penetró. Gimieron cada uno en la boca del otro y Toph clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Sokka, él comenzó un movimiento rítmico sin dejar de besarla. Toph se separó para morder su cuello, recorriendo la fuerte espalda con sus manos, arañando los músculos que ahora se encontraban tensos, podía sentir como su placer iba en aumento con cada nueva embestida que recibía, con cada caricia que le prodigaba Sokka. Acercó sus labios al oído del nativo del sur y susurró:

-Más rápido – acompañó sus palabras de unas mordidas a lóbulo de la oreja.

Sokka colocó sus manos en las caderas de la mujer y la atrajo hacia si con fuerza, aumentó el ritmo y los gemidos de Toph en su oído le hicieron ver que hacía lo correcto. Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, el sudor cubría sus cuerpos y los gemidos habían comenzado a invadir la habitación. Toph colocó sus manos a cada lado del buró y comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de Sokka, sentía como su placer aumentaba cada vez más, sentía su orgasmo llegar. Sokka la observó cerrar los ojos, morder sus labios e inclinar el cuello hacía atrás, apretó el ritmo, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, sentía todo su centro a punto de explotar, sentía el interior de Toph cada vez más caliente. Apretó el agarre sobre sus caderas y la observó arquear su espalda de repente y gemir de placer. Toph se incorporó aferrándose al cuerpo de Sokka mientras oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo, mordió su hombro mientras lo escuchaba decir su nombre entre gemidos y fuertes contracciones de pelvis.

Permanecieron abrazados en esa posición mientras sentían como sus corazones volvían a la normalidad y su respiración volvía a hacerse regular, se acariciaban mutuamente sin decir nada, disfrutando en silencio las huellas del placer que experimentaron.

Toph fue la primera en soltarse, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el buró, extendiendo sus brazos, la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas iluminaban su torso desnudo.

-Eres hermosa – le dijo Sokka

-Ese es el jugo de cactus hablando – bromeó Toph

-No, en serio lo eres – Sokka se acercó tomando un lugar a su lado. Acarició sus brazos y reparó en el brazalete de metal que usaba la maestra – Siempre me gustó como te quedaba, me alegra que no hayas dejado de usarlo – dijo mientras tocaba la prenda.

-De cierta forma fue un regalo que me hiciste, ha sido mi manera de tenerte siempre conmigo, aunque no lo estuvieras –Toph calló, se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda.

- _¿Siempre conmigo?_ – las palabras de Toph retumbaron en su cabeza- _¿Acaso…podría ser que ella me..? ¡no! ¿desde ese tiempo?_ \- sus pensamientos revoloteaban. Miró a la mujer que tenía al lado, así ovillada podía llegar a parecer indefensa, seguro que así se sentía. Toph no se caracterizaba por abrirse y permitir que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz. Ya lo pasado, pasado, era hora de hacer las cosas bien. Sokka se acercó a ella suavemente y con dulzura la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Me encantaría estar siempre contigo – le susurró al oído.

Toph solo sonrió, apretó el agarre y se dejó mimar. La noche llegaba a su fin en Ciudad República, pero para ellos ¿quien sabe? quizás era el comienzo.

Notas Finales: Espero que te haya gustado el fic. Cuando leí que debía escribir el fic acorde al canon de la serie casi me da algo ¡Cómo voy a hacer un lemmon con estos dos si al acabarse la serie eran casi unos niños! Pasé por varios bloqueos mentales, no se me ocurría nada, lo único que tenía claro era que iba a escribirte una historia de estos dos ¡te lo mereces! Entonces recordé este capitulo de LOK y se me prendió el bombillo. En fin no sé si estuve a la altura de tus expectativas, pero realmente me esforcé. ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
